


No Girls Allowed

by svllux



Series: Dramakidsstuck Backstories [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Blood, Gen, Humanstuck, Insults, Sexism, Sexual Harassment, Transphobia, dramakidsstuck, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svllux/pseuds/svllux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius is at recess when he notices something strange going on in the corner of the schoolyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Girls Allowed

Your name is  **EQUIUS ZAHHAK** and you are  **CONFUSED. THREE BOYS** from your **FIFTH GRADE CLASS** are standing in a corner at **RECESS,** blocking something from **VIEW.**

"I am too a boy!" The voice is familiar and you step closer, warily, until you're close enough to see the person who's exit they're blocking. Nepeta Leijon. She is also in your class; she's at least half a foot shorter than the shortest one of the boys.

"Boys don't have  _boobs_ ," one sneers, reaching out to squeeze her chest. You don't understand. What do boys and boobs have to do with anything? She scowls, swats his hand away and brings up her gloved hands in a claw-like manner. You begin to sweat and wipe at the back of your neck hastily. The school won't let you carry around towels.

" _Some_ do!" She snarls back. 

"Boys don't wear pink, either," a second says smugly, reaching out to yank, hard, at her shirt. She bares her teeth, scratches her nails down his arm. He cries out and  _that's blood oh God._ Her nails are filed into perfect points and and now she's smirking smugly.

"You're crazy!" The third boy shouts and you should probably do something, get an authority figure, but you're frozen in place watching her. She has such **STRENGTH.** The boy with the bleeding arm lunges toward her and she flinches against the wall; before your brain has quite caught up to your body you're yanking him back by the collar of his shirt. Your sunglasses slide down your moist nose, hitting the ground with an awful cracking sound. The boy is choking and scrabbling at his neck with his fingers, and gasping wetly for air. You toss him to the ground, sweat pouring over you now as you turn to the other two boys.

"I **STRONGLY** suggest you leave," you say gruffly, picking up your sunglasses from the ground. One of the lenses is now cracked; it isn't broken, so you put them back on after wiping down your nose. You use the hem of your shirt sleeve to dab at the sweat on your brow as the boys retreat, bringing their buddy with them. You turn to look at Nepeta, who's eyeing you curiously.

"Who are mew?" She asks.

"P- pardon?" You reply, and she giggles. 

"Meow're in my claws, right? Your name is... Equius?"

"Ah, y- yes," you confirm; you hope it's safe to assume she means class. Her obsession with cats was common knowledge, but you hadn't been aware it extended this far.

"Thank mew for scaring off those guys!" She chirps, and you begin to sweat again. The pure **STRENGTH** you had used was awe-inspiring. 

"They were calling you a boy. I do not understand. I request that you explain." She cocks her head and puffs out her cheeks.

"Do mew know what transgender means?"

"I... Do not," you admit. "Something about changing genders, I believe." She laughs.

"Not changing meowr gender, silly. It means mew aren't clawmfortable with the gender mew were assigned at birth! I don't feel like a girl on the inside, I feel like a boy, so that's what I am!" You nod slowly, processing the information. She- no, he- waits patiently, smiling and rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Okay," you say finally. Nepeta's face brightens.

"Meowkay?!"

"Yes. You must be a very... **STRONG** person to withstand harassment such as that," you say, starting to sweat again. She- HE- smiles brightly, frowns a little as he notices your perspiration. He's got a satchel on, which he opens and rummages around in before pulling out a neatly folded black t-shirt. 

"Here, mew should mewse this to clean meowrself up!" He says cheerily. "Meow're looking pawfully sweaty!" You accept the shirt almost in awe-- no one has ever been so accommodating of your perspiring problem. You unfold the shirt gently, trying your best not to rip it before using it to pat the sweat off of you. Humming, Nepeta pulls a plastic gallon freezer bag out of his satchel before giggling.

"My friend Jade told me I'd need this today!" He practically sings. "She always meows weird things like that!" You nod, folding the shirt again and placing it in the bag gingerly, managing not to damage either. The bell to signal recess' end rings shrilly, and you both make your way toward the door to go inside. You sit together at lunch and you narrow your eyes behind your newly cracked sunglasses at anyone who gives Nepeta weird looks. When you return to class you move to the empty desk next to him, using your bulk to shield him from the rest of the class. He's tiny, scrawny, an entire foot shorter than you and has a blue cat hat on his head. He's... Eccentric. You don't mind.

The **NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL** you wear a **PINK WRISTBAND.** You sit next to **NEPETA LEIJON** and turn to him. You **HOLD UP YOUR WRIST** like a **VICTORIOUS FLAG.**

"Boys can wear pink," you inform, and he grins so widely you think his face might split apart.

"Boys can wear pink!" He agrees excitedly, lunging over to squeeze his arms around you. You sit rigid, sweating profusely now. Despite his **STRENGTH** you do not trust yourself not to hurt him if you return the gesture.

 **FOUR YEARS LATER,** you are in the **TENTH GRADE.** Now, you know that **NEPETA LEIJON** is not **MADE OF GLASS** and when he **HUGS YOU IN EXCITEMENT** over something about the **MUSICAL,** you are not afraid to **SQUEEZE YOUR BEST FRIEND BACK TIGHTLY.**


End file.
